


4/20

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Max tries weed. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Kudos: 3





	4/20

Weed had been legalized in Hawaii as of 2020 and coincidentally, after his return from the dead, Max and Liz had decided to visit Honolulu. They were scoping it out as a possible wedding venue. Plus after all the drama of the last few years, they deserved a week to relax and just be happy together on the tropical oasis.

Max had found a great price on a bed and breakfast online that had beautiful pictures. But when they were driving to it from the airport, GPS kept taking them further and further out from civilization. Turning down the dirt path to where the address took them, they stopped at a house covered in so much foliage that if you didn’t look close you wouldn’t even see the house. The front door swung open and a Hawaiin man came out, smoking a blunt.

“Maholo! You must be the Evans'” he enthusiastically shook their hands then offered them a hit off his blunt. Much to Max’s dismay, Liz took a hit and didn’t even cough. She clearly had done it before.

“Liz!” Max shook his head at her.

“What? It’s legal here. You should try it. Might help you relax.” Liz blew out her smoke at him. He just blinked at her.

“I’ve never done that before but I guess I don’t get drug tested and it IS legal here.” Max considered. He took the blunt she held out to him and raised it to his lips. Taking a big inhale, he sputtered as the smoke hit his lungs. HACK! “So, this is the B and B? It looked different in the pictures.”

“It’s the same place, it’s just under the vines. The ocean is right there. You can see it from your room.” The man promised, lighting tiki torches. Max raised an eyebrow at him. There was literally foliage everywhere. “Tiki torches keep the evil spirits away.” He informed them, before leading them into the house.

After settling in, Liz yawned and crawled into their bed. Suddenly, she grasped Max’s wrist tightly in fear. “Max! There’s an evil spirit in here!”

“What?” Max had never heard Liz admit to any type of belief in anything supernatural, except for him. He swore he heard someone coming up the steps to the front door then shortly after, something thunked in the kitchen.

“Did you hear that?!” Liz whisper shouted at him, digging her nails into his wrist.

“I’m turning on the lights…” Max headed towards the light switch.

“No! Fantasma hate lights. Don’t make it angry.” Liz warned him. Max was getting creeped out and headed back to bed with his fiancé. After a little while of cuddling, Liz started snoring. Weed always made her sleepy and it was the only time she wasn’t a light sleeper. Max heard a thunk in the kitchen again and startled.

“Liz! Something is in here!” He was answered by a loud snore. Liz never snored and now she was making noises like she was possessed by a poltergeist. He tried to fall asleep himself, but every time he almost managed to he’d hear another thunk.

Max needed to go to the bathroom but their ensuite bathroom was on the other side of the kitchen. Opening his phone, he sent Michael their GPS coordinates in case something bad happened. He spent the next hour scrolling through murders in Honolulu, convinced someone had died in their bed and breakfast and was haunting it. Finally, he couldn’t hold it any more and tiptoed to the door of their room. He peaked out around the corner looking for a figure or something that had been making the noise. Seeing nothing, he sprinted past the kitchen to the bathroom like he would be grabbed on the way. He quickly relieved himself then ran back to their room and shut and locked the door. He fell asleep scrolling through Honolulu murders from decades before.

In the morning, Liz bounced out of bed ready for adventure. Max side eyed her. “You’re cranky this morning.” She giggled.

“All your talk of ghosts scared the shit out of me. I’m never smoking again.” Max grumbled.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby. It didn’t get you though right?” She tackle hugged him excitedly. “We’re whale watching today!”


End file.
